japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarutobi Hiruzen
Sarutobi Hiruzen (猿飛ヒルゼン) was the Third Hokage (三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Third Fire Shadow") who hailed from Konohagakure's Sarutobi Clan. He was part of Team Tobirama alongside Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu under the leadership of the second hokage. He was also trained by the first hokage and would later become the teacher of the Legendary Sannin.Including the third man to hold the title God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami). Background Born into the Sarutobi clan to Sarutobi Sasuke, Hiruzen was a prodigy who truly stood out in talent. He and his former team-mates, Mitokado Homura and Koharu Utatane, were students of the Second Hokage. He was also trained by the First Hokage. While once a close friend of Shimura Danzo during their early childhood, Danzō developed a one-sided rivalry with Hiruzen who always managed to be a step ahead of him. During the First Shinobi War, Team Tobirama along with Danzō, Uchiha Kagami and Akimichi Torifu were pursued by enemy Kumogakure ninja. Knowing that one of them would need to be a sacrificial decoy so the others can escape, Hiruzen volunteered. However, Tobirama chose to be the decoy instead, naming Hiruzen his successor while driving a further wedge between his student and Danzō. Later in his life, he married Biwako and became the father of at least two children, Asuma and at least one other, who has yet to be seen in the series. This unnamed child would later give Hiruzen a grandson: Konohamaru and Asuma later, another grandchild. Prior to the Second Shinobi War, Hiruzen became the teacher of Jiraiya,Tsunade and Orchimaru. Coming to appreciate Orochimaru's natural talent, Hiruzen saw him as a once in a lifetime genius. However, while explaining to Orochimaru the symbolic significance of a white snake the boy found near his parents' grave, Hiruzen unknowing caused his pupil to go down a dark road while attempting to steer him away from it. After serving as Hokage for many years, Hiruzen started looking for a successor to the title. While he hoped to be able to give the position to Orochimaru, he saw that he only was interested in the power it offered. Though he turned to Jiraiya, Hiruzen instead named Jiraiya's student Minato as his successor In the anime, another one of his students was Maruboshi Kosuke, whom he passed on the Will of Fire to. He also taught him ninjutsu, one of which is the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. In the aftermath of the Third Shinobi War, knowing the danger if Kurama were to break loose during the childbirth of its current jinchuriki, Kushina, Hiruzen assigned Biwako and a few ANBU for security to oversee the birthing process in a secured location on the outskirts of the village. However, also learning of Kushina's pregnancy, Uchiha Obito found the location and slaughtered the protection and maternity detail before releasing Kurama to destroy Konoha. Unaware of how Kurama got loose, Hiruzen nonetheless led the ninja in subduing the Nine-Tails before Minato arrived and transported himself, and the tailed beast away from from the village. Hiruzen soon arrived at the scene when Minato decided to seal Kurama into his newborn son Uzumaki Naruto, unable to intervene because of the erected barrier. With Minato dead, Hiruzen once more assumed the role of active Hokage while deciding to protect the orphaned child by giving him his mother's last name to conceal his relation to Konoha's Yellow Flash. With this, Hiruzen also passed a law in the village that no one was to speak of the beast sealed within the young man and hoped that Minato's dying wish that his son be seen as a hero be honoured, but the people who had lived first-hand the devastation that the Nine-Tails could bring forth were unable do this. And though most obeyed Hiruzen's law — with those who didn't being severely punished — the children of the village, also came to fear and dislike Naruto, simply because their parents did. Some time after resuming his post, Hiruzen began investigating a number of disappearances within Konoha and learned that Orochimaru was behind them. Having used those that he kidnapped as test subjects in his quest to gain immortality, Orochimaru allowed his former master a chance to kill him. Ultimately, Hiruzen could not bring himself to do it, allowing Orochimaru to escape. A few years later, Hiruzen learned of the Uchiha Clan's plot against the village and attempted to find a peaceful resolution for both sides. However, before reaching such an alternative, Danzō inveigled Itachi to murder his clan. However, prior to Itachi leaving the village as a missing-nin, the young man sought out the Third and begged him to protect Sasuke and not tell him the truth, and Hiruzen agree. In the anime, Hiruzen assigned Yakumo of the Kurama clan to hone her genjutsu under Kurenai. However, Kurenai learns of the evil persona within Yakumo and Hiruzen regretfully gives her permission to seal Yakumo's abilities to prevent the alter ego from killing Yakumo at the cost of ending the Kurama clan. Personality Due to the long life he had lived, Hiruzen served as a source of wisdom for much of the series, passing on the things he had learned to the next generation. As Hokage, he had also acquired a habit of attempting to end things peacefully, and did what he could to avoid bloodshed amongst his allies and his enemies. At the series' start, Hiruzen and Iruka was the only one of the few people who saw Naruto as more than the container of Kurama, and, as such, became someone that Naruto truly admired, even thinking of Hiruzen as a his own grandfather. According to Kakashi, Hiruzen loved his students deeply, including Orochimaru, no matter how far he had fallen. This ideal stems from his belief that Konoha's next generation is a precious resource that must be protected. However, it was the same belief that forced Hiruzen to allow Orochimaru to escape after uncovering his experiments in replicating Hashirama's DNA at the cost of many lives, thus unknowingly allowing his former student to commit even more tragedies. By his own admission, Hiruzen noted that he was too compassionate and indulging of a person, leaving things such as the more underhanded, but necessary, tasks to Danzō. To this end he admitted that he believed that he had failed to carry on the Second Hokage's mission of bringing stability to the village. Hiruzen was also bit lecherous as well, as he enjoyed spending much of his free time talking to young girls, which was his favourite pastime, and when Jiraiya was still his student, he offered to help Jiraiya test the technique that would allow the user to spy on naked women unnoticed. Even Jiraiya, in this instance, noted his sensei's perverted qualities. He also fell victim to Naruto's Sexy Technique on more than one occasion, fainting after he saw it. Appearance Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. Since his time training the Legendary Sannin, he has had a small goatee and short spiked hair — both being dark brown in colour during his youth. He also initially had a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. As an old man, age had not taken much of a toll on his overall appearance. His only changes were slight; he obtained more pronounced cheekbones, a longer and thicker goatee, a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. Prior to becoming Hokage, he wore a grey steel breastplate with shoulder guards along with a standard forehead protector. Later, during his reign as Hokage, Hiruzen would commonly wear the official uniform — consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. With age, had also taken to smoking a pipe. He also occasionally wears an orange shirt, with the kanji for fire (火, hi) on its back. His combat attire consisted of a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. The kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed onto an additional piece of metal plating on the back of his outfit, although at the time of Kurama's attack when he retired the post, it merely had the kanji for "fire" (火, hi). He also had two shuriken holsters strapped to either side of his back. Abilities Hiruzen was one of the most powerful shinobi in history, so much so that he was admired as the God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami) in his prime, and was said to be the strongest Hokage that Konoha has ever had. Even in his old age, he was also said to be the strongest of all the five Kage at the time of his death. Enma commented on his battle with Orochimaru, saying that it was "miserable" compared to his prime, even though he had clearly been able to hold his own against Orochimaru and two former Hokage without losing his composure. He was also the longest living and longest reigning Hokage. Hiruzen also had keen senses, being able to track down the former Hokage under Senju Hashirama's Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. Over his lifetime Hiruzen had accumulated a vast knowledge of ninjutsu. This is shown when he witnesses Kurama's sealing into Uzumaki Naruto, where, after observing the Fourth making hand seals, he immediately discerned which technique he intended to use. Although he concedes that in his current state, he might not be able to fight in equal terms with his former student, Hiruzen remains very confident of his abilities; when confronted with the reincarnated First and Second Hokage, after being told by his predecessors that they had no choice but to fight him, Hiruzen simply told them to prepare to be defeated. During the said battle, Enma commented that Hiruzen's performance was "miserable" compared to his prime, even though he had clearly been able to hold his own against Orochimaru and two former Hokage without losing his composure. Orochimaru even insinuated that if Hiruzen been ten years younger, he would have been killed. After his reincarnation during the Fourth Shinobi World War, both Naruto and Sasuke, each becoming highly capable and recognised shinobi themselves, would go on to praise his sheer prowess soon after seeing him in action. When the Allied Shinobi Forces were faced with Spiral Zetsu and his gigantic Wood Release statue, Hiruzen single-handedly repelled the attack, earning praise from all spectators. Shikamaru even stated that with the entire Shinobi Alliance and current Kage at the battlefield, Hiruzen was the only one still able to contend with Spiral Zetsu. Chakra Even in his old age, his chakra was noted for being very strong. Similar to Hashirama, Hiruzen's chakra causes a dense effect on the atmosphere when released, cracking the building he and Orochimaru were battling on.Furthermore, he was known for having immense reserves of chakra in his youth. Despite his diminished reserves of chakra in his old age, he also showed great chakra control, needing only the minimum amount of chakra to use each technique. Taijutsu In terms of taijutsu, Hiruzen displayed a very high level of skill. He was able to counter Hashirama and Tobirama in close combat. He was also quick-thinking as during their confrontation he was able to place explosive tags on each of them without them, nor Orochimaru even knowing. After summoning Enma, he was able to break through wooden branches with ease. Even when robbed of his sight, he could still defend himself from Hashirama's and Tobirama's assaults, blocking all their attacks to prepare for his Dead Demon Consuming Seal. After sealing both former Hokage, he faced Orochimaru in single combat. Despite his sealing parts of his soul away in the Shinigami, as well as fighting for a prolonged amount of time before he engaged Orochimaru one-on-one, he effortlessly disarmed him of his sword. Ninjutsu Hiruzen was also called The Professor (プロフェッサー, Purofessā) due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, and his vast knowledge of techniques, purportedly knowing all the techniques within Konoha. In the anime, even Danzō, Hiruzen's life-long rival, openly acknowledged the Hokage's sheer prowess in utilising any technique as unsurpassed. To watch over the village, he would use the Telescope Technique, allowing him to observe others through his crystal ball over long distances. He was also an expert in fūinjutsu, being capable of using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Due to his old age and waning strength he was forced to get into close range of an enemy in order for it to take effect, though he was still capable of sealing the souls of the First and Second Hokage and part of Orochimaru's soul. He is also adept at using barrier ninjutsu, capable of erecting a Kage-calibre barrier powerful enough to trap the Ten-Tails. Shuriken Jutsu Out of his various specialties, Hiruzen was highly skilled in the use of shuriken based techniques, one of which was the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. With this technique, he could create a thousand clones of a single thrown shuriken in an instant to overwhelm the opponent with the extreme difficultly in evading them all. This method also meant that he didn't have stock up on a lot of shuriken. He could also use the technique with the larger version of shuriken, increasing the technique's range and penetration power. Nature Transformation Sarutobi was highly skilled in elemental ninjutsu, using Fire Release and Earth Release. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet allowed him to exhale a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. Earth Release: Earth Flow River created a river of mud beneath the opponent to throw them off balance, and he could use the mud with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, which creates a dragon's head that launches mud balls at an opponent. He had also been shown to be adept in combining elemental techniques, as seen when he ignited the mud ball projectiles Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, creating a volley of hot mud that can melt nearly anything. Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall allowed Hiruzen to spit a stream of mud that solidifies into a protective shield. Summoning Technique Hiruzen also had a personal summon: Monkey King: Enma, who was capable of turning into a diamond-hard staff, which could alter its length and width at will, or become a cage to protect the summoner. The staff was Hiruzen's weapon of choice as he showed great proficiency in wielding it; he successfully pushed back Kurama with it during its attack on Konoha. Enma could also manifest parts of his body and attack an enemy with his claws and fangs, which added an element of surprise. Intelligence Hiruzen showed a keen and perceptive mind in battle. Even while pressured by multiple opponents, he could quickly access the situation and use the proper counter-measure for it. He also had excellent analytical skills, being able to deduce Obito's mysterious substance only moments after witnessing it, stating that it was similar to the kekkei tōta but the attack's shape is dynamic, so it can be used offensively and defensively, and that it is even beyond kekkei tōta. He also was able to deduce that there is a limit to the duration of transformations the substance can hold for. Naruto (Part l) Introduction arc Hiruzen's first appearance in Part I was when two men reported to him that Uzumaki Naruto had vandalised the Hokage Monument. He was then seen standing next to Iruka after the Ninja Academy graduation test, telling Iruka that they needed to talk and they were talking later about Naruto. In the manga when Naruto tried to steal the Scroll of Seals, Hiruzen found him and comically fell against his Sexy Technique. Later when Naruto succeeds in stealing the scroll, Hiruzen was seen instructing a large group of shinobi to stop and capture Naruto, observing the whole incident — including Mizuki revealing his intentions — from a crystal ball. While criticising Naruto's ninja registration picture, in the anime he became the target of the boy's Sexy Technique, and fell prey to the mentioned. He was then unsuccessfully "assaulted" by Konohamaru who followed Naruto on the way out. He then watched the skirmish between Naruto and Ebisu, thinking that he would be heavily affected by the Harem Technique, blushing at the mere thought of it. He was seen with the jonin that would soon be assigned their genin cell. He told Kakashi that he would be leading Team 7. He and Kakashi then visited Naruto's apartment, pointing out few things like the expired milk that had caused Naruto much trouble after drinking it. He was then seen talking to Iruka about Kakashi's teaching methods, showing Iruka a book with the number of trainees that Kakashi failed. Iruka could only stare in shock upon realisation that no genin team assigned under Kakashi has ever got a passing mark. Land of Waves arc After Team 7 completes their first D-rank mission, Hiruzen congratulates them on their success. Because the mission consisted only of finding a lost cat, Naruto complains that the mission was too easy and demands their next mission be more challenging, to Kakashi's embarrassment. Hiruzen tries to explain how missions are assigned by skill level and that, as genin, they cannot be expected to accomplish more difficult missions yet. Naruto does not relent, so Hiruzen agrees to assign them a C-rank mission: escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Chunin Exam arc He first appeared in this arc consulting the jōnin about their decision to register their genin into the upcoming Chunin Exams. Asuma,Kurenai and Kakashi all deemed their students worthy. Thereafter, a slight argument ensued between Iruka and Kakashi where the former claimed that Naruto and his team-mates were not ready for such a challenge. Kakashi silenced him by saying that they were no longer Iruka's students but Kakashi's soldiers. Hiruzen was then sent to the tower in the Forest of Death after Anko encountered and was defeated by Orchimaru. After hearing Orochimaru's message for him, he tried to ease Anko's pain from the Cursed Seal. After the second portion of the exam, he is seen congratulating all the genin who passed, and explaining the next round. He then witnessed the preliminary rounds of the final matches, only to tell the advancing genin about the challenge and their training. From there, he was seen reporting to the council that Hayate had been killed, and that Orochimaru may have been involved. He then decided to carry on the Chūnin Exams as normal. Later that day, he assured Anko, who visited him to apologise, that she did not need to feel guilty about returning alive in the Forest of Death, after her encounter with her former master. He then departed for some air some seconds later to head to the Hokage Monument, where he gave a speech to the Ninja Academy students about what it really means to be a shinobi. When the time of third portion of the exam comes, Hiruzen was present on a stadium as one of the judges. He welcomed the Fourth Kazekage who really was impersonated by Orochimaru. Invasion of Konoha arc When the invasion began, Hiruzen was taken by Kazekage who revealed himself as Orochimaru and forced to battle him, as the Third's former student infiltrated the village and planned Konoha's destruction just so he could kill Hiruzen and kidnap Sasuke. Soon after the battle began, Orochimaru reincarnates Hashirama and Tobirama, so that Hiruzen could feel the enjoyment of fighting his former masters. Hiruzen quickly resolved to kill his masters and used a very powerful fire technique that was easily countered by one of Tobirama's walls of water that was then turned into an attack that was stopped by Hiruzen's own earth wall. Hiruzen was then however caught by Hashirama's Wood Release. Even after summoning Enma to free himself from Hashirama's Wood Release, Hiruzen, in his old age was unable to defeat the two Hokage, as any damage that was done was simply regenerated. He was further inhibited by his desire to not hurt either. Hiruzen's fight was also impeded by Orochimaru's presence, horrified at seeing just how monstrous his treasured student had become through mastering Living Corpse Reincarnation and his intentions to use it on Sasuke. Left with no other choice, Hiruzen creates two shadow clones while executing Dead Demon Consuming Seal on his former masters to stop them. As he bid a heartfelt goodbye to his teachers, he turned his attention to Orochimaru and reveals the technique's double edge as he must sacrifice both his soul and those of his predecessors to the Shinigami. Intending to have Orochimaru join them in the spectre's stomach while throwing aside his former pupil's Kusanagi, Hiruzen attempts to seal Orochimaru's soul as well. Realising it as he starts to see the Shinigami, Orochimaru called his Kusanagi to him, stabbing Hiruzen in the back. Despite the fatal injury, Hiruzen continued to try to remove Orochimaru's soul as his death would come one way or the other. After an hour of struggling, Hiruzen came to accept that his old age had left him too weak to completely seal Orochimaru away. Seeing that completely removing Orochimaru's soul was impossible, yet his desire to redeem himself for allowing his former student's escape, Hiruzen decided to instead have the Shinigami take Orochimaru's arms to rob him of using ninjutsu as his way of fittingly punishing Orochimaru for his obsession with power. As Orochimaru began to curse his former master for the act, Hiruzen bids his student farewell as he collapsed with the hope that they would meet again. Seeing Orochimaru as the boy he once was, Hiruzen died with a smile on his face with the knowledge that he saved Konoha and its next generation that would come. Search for Tsunade arc Seen in a flashback by Tsunade when she show that Naruto looks like her late little brother, and has his dream of becoming Hokage. Sasuke Retrieval arc Mention by Tsunade when she see that Naruto , and Rock Lee have dreams that they want to Accomplish.Then seen in a flashback by Sasuke when he first started the Ninja Academy. Pre-Shippuden arc In the Anime, Hiruzen assigned Yakumo of the Kurama clan to hone her genjutsu under Kurenai. However, Kurenai learns of the evil persona within Yakumo and Hiruzen regretfully gives her permission to seal Yakumo's abilities to prevent the alter ego from killing Yakumo at the cost of ending the Kurama clan. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Rescue Kazekage arc Mention by Naruto, when he wished that Hiruzen was alive to look after Konoha more better than Tsunade. Sasuke and Sai arc Seen in a vision by Yamato when he reveals Sai's true mission that Danzo gave him. Twelve Guardians arc Seen in a flashback by his son, Asuma. Mention by his grandson ,Konohamaru that Asuma is his son, and Konohamaru's Uncle. Hidan and Kakuzu arc The Knoweldge that Hiruzen learned though his lifetime is pased down to Naruto,Konohamaru,and Shikamaru. Itachi Pursuit arc Seen in a flashback by Orochimaru before he is asborbed by Sasuke,while battleing him to steal his body. Invasion of Pain arc Seen in a flashback by Tsunade when she decides to stand up for Naruto, and help the Konoha 11 out while their batting Pain. Konoha History arc After Naruto defeated Pain, Iruka, along with Suzume and Daikoku approach the ruins of the Academy to salvage things for class. They split up and Iruka sees the destroyed academy, remembering when he began as a teacher and the day that the third hokage assigned Naruto to his class. Though he refused at first, due to Naruto being the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, Iruka accepts. The next day, Naruto pulls a prank on Iruka but instead of scolding him, Iruka tells Naruto sit in his seat, remembering the advice given to him from Daikoku. When seeing Naruto being bullied by the other students because of his failed attempts to be better than Sasuke, Iruka tells them not to bother a kid like him. The next day, Naruto learns that Sasuke is the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan. After class, Naruto wants to join Hibachi and his friends in their "test of courage" though Hibachi tells him to not follow them. Naruto pranks them later in the night by dressing up as a fox demon. Hearing them say they saw a fox demon, Iruka runs to the Konoha grave site and learns it's Naruto. Recognising Iruka's glare as the same one everyone else in the village gives him, Naruto runs off with the intent not to return to the Academy again. The next day, with Naruto is absent in class and denied to be seen by the Third Hokage, Iruka sits in the park where he meets Kakashi and discusses his issues of being Naruto's teacher. Kakashi remembers when after his mission with him, Iruka decides to become an instructor at the Academy to pass the Will of Fire to the next generation. Hibachi and his friends decide to let Naruto in their group if he would do their test of courage. Hibachi was told by his father that in the hills, there are corpses left by enemy ninja. Naruto agrees to get an item from a corpse in the hills. Hibachi tells his friends that there are still enemy ninja in the hills after Naruto left. When Iruka sees that Naruto is absent in class, Hibachi says he hasn't seen him, but Shikamaru, having heard of his trick, tells Iruka who runs out the classroom to find Naruto. Remembering Suzume telling him of the enemy ninja, Iruka tries to find Naruto before the enemy ninja find him. Elsewhere, Kakashi hears from Shikamaru and Choji that Iruka went to look for Naruto in the hills. Iruka finds Naruto and tries to get him to go back to the Academy, but Naruto refuses and tells him that he doesn't understand him. Naruto uses his Sexy Technique to escape Iruka before finding a kunai with a paper on it. Three enemy ninja approach Naruto, demanding that he gives them the kunai but he refuses, having them resort to get it by force. Finding his Sexy Technique useless on women, Naruto flees before running into Iruka as he protects the boy while evading the kunoichi until Kakashi arrives and easily defeats the female ninja. Iruka gives the Third Hokage the paper that was hidden on the kunai that Naruto found. Iruka then thanks Hiruzen for making him Naruto's teacher which made him remember why he became a teacher. Now being strict with Naruto to keep him from getting into trouble, Iruka's after class lecture on the Will of Fire gave Naruto his aspirations to become the next Hokage someday so everyone would respect and look up to him. An elderly ninja named Kosuke has a flashback of a mission he had with Naruto years before Konoha's destruction. Kosuke is a ninja of Konoha who has been genin for fifty years. Naruto is tasked with patrolling areas near the village after the invasion, so other countries won't try invading them, and is surprised to learn that Kosuke is a ninja who's on the same team as this for the mission, and also about the famous Konoha ninja he served under. Naruto and the other members come to enjoy his presence, finding him very useful to have around. During the mission Kosuke shares a bit of his history, including missions under the Second and Third Hokage. When Iwa-nin start to attack, the jōnin of the group stay behind to allow Naruto and Kosuke to alert the village. The Iwa-nin eventually reach them, but they're able to shrug them off. Naruto questions Kosuke about a high-level technique he used. The kunoichi captain of the Iwa nin reaches them, and gets angry when she learns so many of her genin troop were defeated by few genin. Kosuke tells Naruto to go on without him and starts fighting her, using techniques he learned from previous Hokage. Naruto comes back and Kosuke defeats the kunoichi. At the present, Kosuke sees Naruto from afar, and remembers serving under the Fourth Hokage, and muses to himself that the Fourth left behind a fine son, meaning he's one of the few people who was aware of Naruto's lineage. Confining the Jinchuriki arc While taking its chakra, some of the Nine-Tails' hatred is pulled in, causing Dark Naruto to re-emerge. B notices the Nine-Tails' hatred is larger than he expected and Yamato tries to tame Naruto from the outside. The Nine-Tails tells to Naruto to disappear when suddenly Kushina appears and tells him he belongs "here", with her hand on her chest. Kushina has Naruto guess who she is with Naruto claiming her to be the Nine-Tails' true form which causes Kushina to clobber him on the head. Kushina apologises to Naruto and he realises she is his mother and hugs her, causing Dark Naruto to disappear again. Outside Naruto, the transformation stops which surprises B and Yamato. Before Naruto begins asking his mother about her, Kushina chains up the Nine-Tails where it notices it's Kushina's chakra. Naruto asks Kushina how she and Minato fell in love which embarrasses her though she tells him any way. When she first met Minato, she thought he looked like a wimp and wanted to be the first female Hokage. Other kids laughed at her because of this and also her face and hair features with the kids calling her tomato. She eventually got back at the kids, giving her the nickname, the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero". Kushina had a special chakra and was once kidnapped by Kumogakure because of this. Kushina left a trail of her hair that only Minato noticed. Naruto complements Kushina's hair which she states is the second time someone complemented her hair, the first time being Minato. Being the son of "Konoha's Yellow Flash" and the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero", Naruto gives himself the nickname, "Konoha's Orange Hokage". Hearing his mother saying she loves him, Naruto releases himself from the Nine-Tails' hatred and resumes his battle, with Kushina holding the Nine-Tails with her chakra chains. Naruto attacks the Nine-Tails with his Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres and Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres and slams it with one more Rasenshuriken where successfully pulls out the Nine-Tails' chakra. Once its chakra was pulled away by Naruto, the Nine-Tails gathers chakra for one last attack, but is stopped by Naruto, who's seal, the Nine-Tails noted, reminded it of the Sage of the Six Paths. As Naruto resealed the Nine-Tails into a new seal, the Nine-Tails warned Naruto that it would not forget this. After the Nine-Tails defeat, Kushina says to Naruto she can see Minato again. Before going, she decides to tell Naruto the truth about the Nine-Tails incident 16 years ago and she reveals she was the Nine-Tails' former jinchūriki. Kushina explains that after Hashirama defeated Madara, his wife, Uzumaki Mito, volunteered to become the first Nine-Tails jinchūriki. As she was about to die of old age, Kushina was brought to Konoha to be the new Nine-Tails' jinchūriki due to her special chakra. Mito comforted her and told her that love could save her from loneliness and the responsibility of housing the Nine-Tails, which in Kushina's case was her love for Minato. She tells Naruto that Tobi came after the Nine-Tails as soon as Naruto was born because he somehow knew that when a female jinchūriki gives birth, the seal weakens. Kushina was giving birth to Naruto outside the village with Biwako and Taji serving as the midwives along with Minato holding the seal in place so the Nine-Tails wouldn't break free. As Kushina had given birth to Naruto, Tobi (explained by Minato as the member of the Akatsuki with a mask) appears and swipes Naruto and threatens to kill him if Minato didn't back away from Kushina. When Minato hesitates Tobi throws the newborn Naruto in the air threatening to kill him with a kunai causing Minato to come to Naruto's aid, catching him before Tobi could kill him. Just as soon as Minato had caught Naruto he realises there were explosive tags on Naruto's back. Minato manages to escape the explosion using his Flying Thunder God Technique. He then transports himself and Naruto to his house, leaving Naruto there for the time being so he would be safe. Meanwhile, Tobi has captured Kushina and extracted the Nine-Tails from her. With the power of the Sharingan, Tobi is able to control the Nine-Tails and uses it to kill Kushina, who is still alive after having the Nine-Tails ripped out of her. Before the fox could kill her, Minato quickly teleports to Kushina, and saves her from the attack. Kushina then warns Minato of Tobi and the Nine-Tails heading for Konoha. Minato teleports Kushina to the house and sets her down next to Naruto. Thankful their child is alright, she hugs Naruto and cries in relief. Seeing this, Minato is angered and prepares to go after Tobi and the Nine-Tailed Fox, with Kushina wishing him luck. Elsewhere in the village, Itachi who is trying to calm an infant Sasuke. Kakashi and Gai get a strange feeling in the air. He feels the slight presence of the Nine-Tails' chakra. Tobi, after sneaking into the village, summons the Nine-Tails directly into the village, causing destruction and death instantly. Hiruzen prepares for battle, even as he is notified of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack, and orders nearby shinobi to protect the village. Minato teleports back to the village, and when the Nine-Tails spots him and attacks him, uses a space–time barrier to counter the Nine-Tails' attack. Tobi confronts Minato himself, and tries to send Minato to another dimension but Minato teleports himself to a nearby forest, but Tobi follows. There, Minato deduces that the masked attacker is Madara Uchiha, though Tobi gives no definite answers when asked. They both begin to fight until Minato gains the upper hand and uses a Rasengan to knock Tobi into the ground. Then while Tobi is standing up, Minato uses a seal that broke Tobi's control over the Nine-Tails. Then Nine-Tails was driven outside the gates of Konoha. Meanwhile Kurenai's father is forbidding Kurenai and the rest of the ninja of lower rank away from the battle, while in the battlefield itself a young Iruka is protected by his mother while his father orders him to get away. Returning to Konoha, Minato is horrified at the destruction and summons Gamabunta on top of the Nine-Tails while it was creating another blast of chakra. Minato then teleports him and the beast away from Konoha, letting the Nine-Tails' attack detonate away from anyone. Minato meets up with Kushina, who is nearly out of chakra but uses her chakra chains to hold down the Nine-Tails. She tells Minato her plan to reseal the Nine-Tails into herself and die with it, giving them all time until the Nine-Tails returns. As Minato cries at this thought, she tells Minato that her only regret was not being able to see Naruto grow-up. Minato then tells her that he of his plan to use Dead Demon Consuming Seal and seal the Nine-Tails into Naruto. She disagrees with him, not wanting to burden Naruto with the Nine-Tails while having no parents to love him. However, Minato, having already made the hand seals and the death god having already appeared behind him, tells her that this is the sake for all shinobi, all the villages, and for Naruto's sake. Hiruzen and a few other shinobi catch up to Minato, and finds Minato, Kushina, and the Nine-Tails in a barrier. Hiruzen then realises Minato's plan as Minato seals away half of the Nine-Tails' chakra, causing it to decrease in size. Minato then summons the throne needed for the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and places Naruto on it. The Nine-Tails, now aware of what was going to happen to it, attacks Naruto, not wanting to be sealed again. Minato and Kushina both step in front of the attack, causing the Nine-Tails' claw to stop inches away from Naruto, with it stuck in Kushina's and Minato's bodies. While Minato gives Gerotora the key to the seal, Kushina tells Naruto how she wants him to live, and how she loves him. Minato tells Naruto to listen to his talkative mother, then seals the Nine-Tails into Naruto. After the story, Kushina apologises to Naruto for forcing him to be the host of the Nine-Tails, and not being there to love him. Naruto expresses no bitterness, accepting the apology and says that he never blamed either of them, now finally understanding the love of a parent's towards their child, and is glad that he is their son. Kushina starts fading away, but before that hugs Naruto and thanks him for allowing her to be his mother, and for allowing Minato to be his father. With that, Naruto promises to eat, sleep and bathe well and that he will be cooler and stronger than his parents. Fourth Shinobi War arc In Uchiha Sasuke's quest for answers, Hiruzen's soul was freed from the Shinigami and subsequently reincarnated with the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique alongside his predecessors Hashirama, Tobirama, and his successor Minato Namikaze by Orochimaru using Zetsu's spore clones as sacrifices. After he and Minato explained how they had been freed from the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and reincarnated again, Hiruzen is shocked to learn that Orochimaru did not bring him back to destroy Konoha before learning the reason was to give Sasuke answers. Seeing that Sasuke learned the truth, Hiruzen solemnly confirmed that everything related to the Uchiha clan massacre was true. Shocked when his former sensei was about to take action against Sasuke for saying that Hashirama's words would decide whether or not he exacted revenge on the village, Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief when the First was able to stop his brother, albeit almost destroying the Naka Shrine in the process. Questioning Orochimaru when the Sannin noted that they did not have time for a lengthy discussion, Hiruzen is shocked to hear that there was a war going on and even further that Madara was participating in it. Opting to head to the battlefield immediately and then have their discussion later, when they were bound by Orochimaru, Hiruzen had no choice but to abide by the First's wish to stay and free Sasuke from the impending darkness which surrounded him, threatening to corrupt him. With Hashirama's story over, Hiruzen echoed Tobirama's sentiments that there had been Uchiha who had transcended the limitations of their clan and had put the village first. He also noted that Shisui Uchiha, the son of Tobirama's subordinate Kagami and Itachi's best friend has also inherited Hashirama's will. On the outside of the Naka Shrine, Hiruzen took the opportunity to question Orochimaru's motives before resigning to his bust on the Hokage Monument alongside the other respective Hokage. Hiruzen noted that he had not been to war for so long, that he would give it his all. Arriving with Hashirama and Tobirama, Hiruzen lauded his successor, noting that he still lived up to his moniker of Konoha's Yellow Flash. Answering the curious onlookers, Hiruzen noted that it was Orochimaru whom had reincarnated them and that they were there to put an end to the war. On Hashirama's command, the Hokage launch into action and Hiruzen asked Minato if he had already marked the locations before he is teleported to his designated location. Using the Four Red Yang Encampment technique, the four Hokage are able to successfully trap the Ten-Tails. Hiruzen and the other Hokage later watched as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all summoned their creatures to the battlefield. Remembering his own students, after seeing the summoned slug, snake, and toad, Hiruzen acknowledged that it was really the dawning of a new era. With this, he spurred them on to attack the Ten-Tails. Hiruzen was later sent reeling when Obito destroyed the Four Red Yang Encampment after becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. He later relocated to confront Obito alongside Hashirama and Tobirama where he admitted that though it might be brazen, he had to agree with Hashirama that even he was now outclassed by Obito. Narrowly escaping Obito's assault Hiruzen looked on as Hashirama and Tobirama's bodies are destroyed by the new jinchūriki. Upon Tobirama's command to move away, Hiruzen jumped to safety and noted that Tobirama was going to use his Mutually Multiplicating Explosive Tags technique. After the explosion, Hiruzen confronted Obito directly, launching a giant shuriken which he replicated. Using this, and the direct assault on him by Obito, The Professor deduced that the mysterious substance that was being used by Obito was similar somewhat to Dust Release but afforded both offensive and defensive capabilities. He also noted that the substance was more than likely made out of at least four nature transformations but at the same time, could not be maintained for extended periods of time. While still analysing the technique, Hiruzen got hit by it which his opponent used to quickly overwhelm him by annihilating the complete upper half of the Hokage's body. Legacy After Hiruzen died, seeing him as a great Hokage, Tsunade noted that the village has produced some very fine and determined shinobi under her mentor's leadership, as when she saw Rock Lee's determination to go through with a life-risking operation. Succeeding Hiruzen as the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade practices her mentor's principles during her term. Additionally, Asuma passes his father's ideals to his student Nara Shikamaru and the significance of protecting Konoha's next generation. Asuma is also the father of a child with Yuhi Kurenai which will be Hiruzen's second grandchild, posthumously. As the Fourth Shinobi War begins, Kabuto Yakushi would reveal to Uchiha Obito that Hiruzen's use of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal during his fight with Orochimaru had left Kabuto unable to summon him, nor Hashirama and Tobirama via Impure World Reincarnation. The Fourth Raikage insinuated Hiruzen's death may have been the result of a secret plot between Danzō Shimura and Akatsuki, though it was all Orochimaru's doing. While he promised Itachi that he would protect Sasuke, Hiruzen did not foresee the boy becoming an enemy to Konoha, due to his inability to look past the tragedies of his life, and developing a hatred-induced mindset. When Sasuke was confronted by Kakashi soon after he killed Danzō, hesitant at killing his former student at first, the latter remembers Hiruzen's resolution to kill Orochimaru and finally understood how the Third felt. Quotes *(About Naruto) "He has combined shadow clones with his own invention, the Sexy Technique. What a foolish ninja technique… and he could probably get me with it, too." *(To Iruka ) "I wonder… do you have it, young as you are… the Will of Fire?" *(To Kosuke) "As long as I am alive, I will not let you go to your death on a mission! If you are a Konoha shinobi, find your Will of Fire!!" *(To Konohamaru) "To those who possess the Will of Fire, everyone is family. The desire to protect one's family builds thicker and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. If the Will of Fire is embraced by everyone, the village will be alright no matter what happens." *(To Orchimaru) "Konoha is my home! The Hokage is one who continues to act as the main pillar of the house, protecting it!! He's the one who carries the will of Konoha, entrusted with it… It won't be that easy for you!" *(To Orochimaru) "To me, Konoha isn't just an organisation. Every year there are a lot of ninja born and raised in Konoha… They live, fight to protect this village and what is precious they would go to their death. Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village like these are, to me, my most precious, most important… family!" *(To Orochimaru) "Even if you were to kill me, the pillar would not crumble. I'm the man who inherited the will of Konoha, the will of the First and Second. I am the Third Hokage!!! No matter how much you target Konoha, there'll be a new Hokage who'll inherit my will… and become the pillar to protect Konoha!" *(To Orochimaru) "In this society, true power is not attained from mastering all the world's techniques. This is something I have already taught you. When there is something important to protect… that's when a shinobi's true power emerges." *(To Orochimaru) "Your foolishness is unparalleled, Orochimaru. My one regret is that I couldn't take you with me. Farewell, disciple! May we meet again in the next world." *(Last words) "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." ''Video Games ''Hiruzen Sarutobi is a playable character in the following video games: '' Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura Hatake Kakashi Yamanaka Ino Akimichi Choji Nara Shikamaru Hyuga Hinata Inuzuka Kiba Aburame Shino Uzumaki Kushina Namikaze Minato Sarutobi Biwako Sarutobi Asuma Sarutobi Konohamaru Umino Iruka Yuhi Kurenai Uchiha Itachi Tsunade Jiraiya Orchimaru ''Knownable Relatives '' *''Sarutobi Biwako (wife/decreased) *''Uzumaki Naruto (Suggorate grandson)'' *''Uzumaki Kushina (friend and ally/decreased)'' *''Namikaze Minato (succesor/decreased)'' *''Sarutobi Asuma (son)'' *''Sarutobi Konohamaru (grandson)'' *''Yuhi Kurenai's child (second grandchild)'' *''Uchiha Sasuke (ally)'' *''Uchiha Itachi (ally)'' *''Tsunade (former student/second successor)'' *''Jiraiya (former student)'' *''Orchimaru (former student)'' ''Trivia *Hiruzen is one of only three known Kage to predominantly wear the position's official uniform — the others being the Fifth Kazekage, and the Fourth Raikage. *His father's and clan's name, inspired by Sarutobi Sasuke, means "jumping like a monkey", further supported by his Summoning Technique, which summons Enma. Tobirama also nicknamed him "Monkey" (サル, Saru). *Many aspects of his character were borrowed from the Chinese literature classic Journey to the West. Hiruzen's summon, Enma, bears a very strong resemblance to Sun Wukong (孫悟空, Monkey King), the protagonist of the novel, and Hiruzen's chosen weapon was identical to the Monkey King's magical staff. *Hiruzen's ghost could be briefly seen in Naruto: Shippūden episode 129. *During his battle with Orochimaru, maybe as a premonition to his death, Hiruzen's likeness on the Hokage Monument cracked across the face. While the crack was fairly prominent due to its size, it didn't always show up in the anime, due either to a bad angle or a mistake by the animators. *Hiruzen shared the same nickname as the first hokage and the sage of the six paths. They were each known as the "God of Shinobi" (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami). *Masashi Kishimoto originally planned for Hiruzen to be a dog, but eventually dumped the idea for being "too weird". *According to the databook(s): **His favourite foods were hijiki (which he shared with rival), and sardine fish balls and his least favourite food was narazuke. **His desired opponent was a grown-up Konohamaru. **His favourite phrase was Absolute Truth (真諦, Shintai). **His hobby was chatting with young girls. ''Voice ctors '' 'Japanese': Hidekatsu Shibata (Adult) , Kisuke Fuji (Young adult)'' English ': '''Steve Kramer (both appearances)'' ''Gallery''